Couples Challenge
by megnut2327
Summary: Sikowitz is at it again with his acting games and this time he's getting involved in student's love lives. See who wins the Couple's Challenge and prepare to be shocked
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone This idea just popped into my head today. My last story wasn't as good as it could have been because I got writers block right in the middle of it. This should be much better because I'll probably finish it today and the upload a chaper everyday after. I hope you like it and Review to let me know what you think. Also it probably will NOT turn out how you think ;)**_

_**Thanks :)**_

"Good Morning students!" Sikowitz yelled as he walked into his classroom on Monday morning, successfully waking several tired teens. "I have a special lesson planed for today! Can anyone guess what it is?"

"You're going to let us sleep?" Jade guessed

"Hahaha Nope! The next two plays that Hollywood Arts will be putting on involve a lot of romance and let me tell you youngsters something. You're acting sucks when it comes to romance! Even Beck and Jade when they were dating were terrible!" Both Beck and Jade groaned at the mention of their no longer existent relationship. "So here's what I have decided to do! I will assign all of you a boyfriend or girlfriend for the next week and you will have to make me believe that you guys are real couples."

"And if we don't?" Tori asked timidly.

"Then you lose!"

"Loosewhat exactly?" Jade asked

"This is a contest! And the winning couple gets $100 each AND they both get the leading roles in the next TWO plays. Now for the assigned partners! Beck and Jade! You two will be playing one of the couples. Mwa ha ha this should be interesting! Tori and Andre! And Cat and Robbie!" Almost everyone in the room started yelling immediately about how none of them could work with who they were assigned to but Sikowitz immediately shut them up. Soon the bell rang and it was showtime…..


	2. Chapter 2

Beck&Jade

"We are totally going to win this." Jade said to her 'boyfriend' as they walked out of Sikowitz's classroom.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Beck answered slightly annoyed.

"Because we are really good actors and because we are the only ones who were actually a couple so we could just act like we used to."

"Really? You mean fight like we used to? Or act like immature two year olds though text fighting? Why do I get the feeling that this whole 'Couple's Challenge' was your plan to get me back?"

"You seriously think that this whole thing was MY idea? You think that I want you back soooo bad that I would go though our TEACHER to do it? Wow Beck you really are pathetic if you think I even want you back." Jade yelled.

"Oh _I'm_ the pathetic one? At least _I_ didn't lie about having a date to make _someone_ jealous."

"At least I didn't go out with _Trina_ because I was so desperate."

"I didn't even go out with her! She was just telling people that I asked her out so I pretended to go out with her to teach her a lesson!"

"Oh riiiggghhhttt. I'm sure that's what happened." Jade said in a sarcastic voice while rolling her eyes.

"What is your problem anyway? You haven't even said 'Hello' to me since we broke up!"

"Huh. I wonder why! You know, now that I think about it, there is absolutely _no_ reason that I shouldn't wanna be your bestest friend ever. It's not like you left me on our friend's door step completely mortified that my boyfriend of TWO years didn't even have the decency to break up with me in private. Oh wait you DID do that! Not only that but then you went to play cards as if NOTHING ever happened! If you wanted to break up with me then why did you bring me to Tori's house? I know that I can be a bitch sometimes but we were together for two years and I at least deserved for you to break up with me decently. Even a text message would have sufficed if you really didn't care anymore. Look I really don't even care about this stupid Couple's Challenge if it means that I have to be with you any longer than I have to. I don't care if Tori gets to star in every single play for the rest of my life. I'm done." Jade walked away leaving a completely stunned Beck and a hallway full of curious teens.

Tori&Andre

"Well that was awkward…." Andre said when he and Tori were safely out of the way of Beck and Jade's argument.

"I know… I feel bad for them. Mostly for Jade though…"

"Really? Since when did you and Jade become friends?" Andre asked

"On our 'play date' but that's not the point. Even if we weren't friends I'd still feel bad because I know that I wouldn't want someone to break up with me like that."

"Yeah I know whatcha mean. That was really harsh. I mean Beck is like a brother to me but he was definitely wrong. Anyway about this whole challenge thing….."

"…. Yeah…." Both of them stood in an awkward silence for a while before finally Andre spoke

"No offence but this is really weird for me…. I've always pictured you as my sister."

"Yeah same here." Tori answered.

"Well we gotta win this thing so what should we do?"

"Well I mean I guess we could try it?"

"Yeah we could do that." After a few more minutes of silence the bell rang for lunch and Andre offered Tori his hand which she timidly took as they walked to lunch.

"I'm sorry I can't do this…It's just too weird." Both of them said in unison halfway to their lunch table.

"This just really isn't worth our friendship." Tori said as she let go of Andre's hand.

"Trust me I couldn't agree more."

Cat&Robbie

"YAY! We get to play a couple!" Cat cheered as she dragged Robbie out of the hallway and to lunch.

"Yeah we do." Robbie said while winking at his girlfriend.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Cat yelled

"Cat I didn't say anything….."

"UGH YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!"

"Cat! What did I even do?" Robbie asked trying to calm her down.

"You are the worst boyfriend EVER!" Cat screamed and began to cry.

"But I didn't even do anything!"

"WE'RE OVER! Hehe I sounded like Jadey." Cat said as she skipped away. Robbie groaned and ran after her.

"So how are my couples doing?" Sikowitz asked Sinjin when the final bell rang at the end of the day.

"Um Sir? They all broke up…."

"_**All**_of them broke up? Not _one_ group is still together? When did this happen?"

"Um well Beck and Jade broke up right after they left your room. It was quite public. Tori and Andre broke up because they didn't want to ruin their friendship and Cat and Robbie's break up was just bizarre."

"What Weenies! How can I possible teach them the art of acting in romance if none of them can even last a couple of hours?"

"Um Sir… You could reassign them and make them wish they had their original partners… Or make them all jealous…."

"Sinjin that's brilliant! Now get out. Sikowitz has some planning to do…."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to all that reviewed :) Many of you requested certain couples be put together. I don't want to give anything away but there will be multiple pairings throughout but none are permanate until the end. Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it :)**_

"Alright you babies. Since it has become very apparent to me that none of you will ever become successful, I've decided that I will simply have to dumb the task down for you since we are still in need of the leads for the plays. I will only be nice this one time so don't get used to it! I am reassigning your partners for the Couple's Challenge assignment. There will be NO switching whatsoever and one couple MUST succeed or I will make sure you all are expelled from Hollywood Arts and that you never will get a job anywhere other than some fast food restaurant. Now for the groups: Jade&Andre, Cat&Beck, and Tori&Robbie." Once again there was groaning amongst the students but it was only for a few seconds because they remembered what Sikowitz had said. Jade was the first to get up and move her chair next to her 'boyfriend'. Once she was settled in her chair she grabbed his hand and pulled his arm around her shoulders just like she had done with Beck so many times before. Everyone else stared as she laid her head on Andre's shoulder.

"What!" Jade yelled and everyone stopped staring and looked back to Sikowitz.

"Okay then…. Well you have the rest of the class period to go on a 'date' and learn as much about your boyfriend or girlfriend as possible. Now go! Oh and some of you can use the hallway so it doesn't get too crowded in here."

Jade&Andre

Jade grabbed Andre and pulled him out into the hallway.

"Jade there's something I need to tell you….." Jade looked at him expectantly so he took that as a sign to continue, "When we were working on that song last semester I kind of uh had a crush on you…. But don't worry I'm defiantly over it I promise so you don't have to freak out thinking that I'm trying to put the moves on you."

"Good to know. But Andre?"

"Yeah?"

"We're supposed to be 'dating' so it would be preferable at this point if you did 'put the moves on me'."

"So you're not weirded out by this?" Jade shook her head and moved closer to him

"We need to win this thing no matter what so you better be a pretty believable boyfriend. I don't care if you have to picture me as someone else or not but we better win this thing. Okay?"

Andre nodded, "Hey Jade can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"What's up with you and Beck. Do you still like him and do you want to get back with him?"

"I still love him but he's been such a jerk lately that I don't know if I ever want to get back with him."

"Fair enough."

"My turn. Do you like Tori?"

"Nah I mean she's like my sister but I don't like her like that." After they had gotten though all of the awkward questions they actually started to have fun and laugh about really stupid things. When the bell rang, Andre decided to be bold and give Jade a sweet kiss on the lips before they parted ways to go to class. To most students who didn't know about the assignment, Andre and Jade were beginning to look like an actual couple and the rumors began to fly….


	4. Chapter 4

**_Once again thank you so much for the reviews!_**

Beck&Cat

"Cat! Stop bouncing and come hold my hand!" Beck said as he waited patiently for Cat to stop with her _'Jupiter Boots.'_

"NO!" Cat yelled defiantly like a two year old who didn't want to take a nap.

"Cat how do you expect us to win the couples challenge if you won't even try to act like my girlfriend!"

"But Beeeccckkkk it feels wrong! Jadey wouldn't like it."

"Jade won't care." Beck said matter of factly

"How do you know?"

"Because Jade doesn't like me anymore so she won't be jealous and you're her best friend so she won't get mad at you."

"But that's not true! Jade looovveess you and I know she misses you!"

"Then why did I see her kissing Andre yesterday!"

"Well duhh….. The assignment says that they are a couple so they're probably just acting like one for the part! Silly Goose!"

"But what if they're not just acting?"

"Is someone jealoussss? Hehe Jadey taught me that word."

"What no! You're being ridicules Cat. Anyway we want to win right? So we need to act like a couple. Okay? Here take my hand and I'll walk you to class." Cat reluctantly took his hand and the two headed off to class. When the rounded the hallway, they saw Tori and Robbie making out by the lockers. Cat gasped and let go of Beck's hand.

"ROBBIE! HOW COULD YOU!" Cat screamed. The two broke apart and Robbie looked like he had just been caught cheating on the SAT.

"Cat it's for the assignment! I swear!" Cat shook her head and started to run in the opposite direction. "Cat wait!" Robbie yelled as he ran after her. Tori and Beck looked at each other with confused faces

"Um… What just happened?" Tori asked

"I have no idea…" Beck replied looking down the hallway to see if either of them were coming back. "So um you and Robbie…. How's that going?"

"Ugh don't remind me. Worst boyfriend ever. I should just drop out."

"Yeah I know how you feel. Cat's not even cooperating. It took me an hour just to get her to hold my hand."

"Wow. I guess Jade and Andre are going to win then." Tori said with a sigh

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Andre actually loved Jade at one point and Jade is an amazing actress so she'll do anything." Tori responded without even thinking. As soon as she realized what she said her eyes got really wide and she quickly turned to walk to class.

"WHAT?" Beck said as he pulled her back to where she was originally standing.

"Ummm I said that Jade is an amazing actress and she'll do anything?"

"No before that! Andre loved Jade? What? When?"

"Um when they were working on that song together.. But he said he's over it!"

"Do you really believe that? And wait a second…. Their song… It was right around when he wrote that other song…. 365 Days? Wait was that about Jade?"

"Yeah… and yeah it was about her. I'm sorry Beck I know I should have told you but it wouldn't have mattered because Andre would never have tried to take Jade away from you and he got over it!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure Why do you care anyway? You guys broke up."

"I don't care."

"Really? Because you seem like you do…."

"I don't."

"Whatever you say."

Jade & Andre

"Hold up there Little Red. What's goin on?" Andre said as he saw the little girl trying to run past him.

"Hang on. Cat are you crying?" Jade asked reaching out for her friend. Cat nodded and both Andre and Jade took her hand and led her into the janitor's closet. "What happened?"

"My boyfriend cheated on me!" Cat managed in between sobs

"Why would Beck cheat on you?" Jade asked

"Not Beck! Robbie! He kissed Tori!"

"Wait you're going out with Robbie?" Andre asked

"Yeah we're secret dating! Or now ex-secret dating." Cat said still crying

"Cat first of all let me say that you can do way better than that and two he probably only kissed Tori because their trying to win the contest." Jade said hugging Cat.

"Yeah I guess you're right…."

"Of course I am. Now let's get you to class okay?" Jade grabbed Andre and Cat's hand as they went to Sikowitz's class.

"Good Afternoon children!" Sikowitz yelled as they came into the room. Beck, Tori and Robbie were already there along with all the other students that no one cared about. "Couple's Report! Beck how are you and Cat doing?"

"Um we're taking things slow?"

"Excellent. Robbie! How are you and Tori doing?"

"Fine until my real girlfriend saw me kissing my fake girlfriend."

"Fantastic! Love the drama! And last but not least! Jade! How are you and Andre!"

"Amazing. We got married and we have a little mini us on the way." Jade said sarcastically

"Yeah we we're so excited. Aren't we babe." Andre piped in while smiling and rubbing Jade's tummy. She smirked at him and gave him a little kiss on the lips.

"Wow you two work fast." Sikowitz said. Then he started rambling on about coconuts again. Beck who was sitting behind Andre and Jade, couldn't help but worry what would happen if that were actually true. What if Jade did marry someone else? How would he react? There was one thing he knew for sure, he HAD to get his Jade back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow it's been a really long time since I updated. Sorry I had writers block. Thank you for the reviews and i hope you like the chapter :)**_

It had been almost a week. Sikowitz decided to finally give up and just declare Andre and Jade the winners. Rehearsals for the plays were in full swing. Beck spent almost all of his time thinking of ways to get Jade back. He was part of the set crew and really couldn't concentrate on anything he was doing.

"BECK! LOOK OUT!" Someone screamed at him and then he was suddenly pushed to the floor. He sat up completely dazed at what had just happened. Not even half a foot away from him, the entire house set that he had just finished had collapsed completely. Underneath the rubble he saw a hand sticking out next to him. Even with the blood coming off of the hand he could tell who the hand belonged to.

"JADE! Jade can you hear me?" He kept screaming her name as he clawed his way through the mess to get to her. Before he could even blink, Andre was right next to him to help dig her out. It didn't take long for them to get her out and when they did Beck immediately picked her up and started rushing towards the door with Andre right behind him. Without even communicating with words, both boys knew what they had to do. Andre led the way to his car and opened the door for Beck so he could sit with Jade in the back on the way.

"How is she?" Andre asked as he drove

"She still hasn't moved and her head and arms are bleeding." Beck responded as he checked Jade for any other injuries.

"It'll be okay man. She'll be fine." Andre said. Beck just nodded his head and silently prayed that she would be.

As soon as they got to the hospital the doctors took her away from them and told them to wait in the waiting room.

"This is all my fault." Beck said as he put his face in his hands.

"No its not."

"Yes it is! I put that stupid house up! I was too focused on being jealous of you two that I must have forgotten a screw of something. What if she's not okay? How will I ever live with myself knowing I hurt her."

"Beck, you need to calm down. She'll be fine. It wasn't your fault. She'll be fine." The two boys sat in silence for a while until the doctor came back.

"What is your relation to Ms. West?" The doctor asked as soon as he approached them

"I'm her boyfriend." Both Andre and Beck responded which earned them a strange look from both the doctor and each other.

"I mean I'm just her friend. Sorry. Old habit." Beck said as his face turned red.

"Okay…. Well she should be fine. We checked her for any internal injuries. So far she doesn't have any. She has some minor abrasions all over her body and she has a concussion. We are going to keep her overnight just to make sure." The doctor showed them to where her room was and then left.

"What happened?" Jade asked as they entered

"You saved Beck….." Andre said awkwardly

"I know that already. I'm not stupid. I was talking to Beck. Why did that thing fall down in the first place."

"I um probably forgot a few screws…. Jade I'm so sorry" Beck said. His voice sounded like he was about to cry at any second.

"Don't apologize to me. I'm not mad that I happened to me instead but what were you thinking! You could have been seriously hurt!" Beck looked at her in shock.

"What?" He asked trying to see if he was misunderstanding in any way.

"You heard me. Standing under a structure that is not stable isn't smart Beck. What were you thinking? Ugh if something had happened to you…." She trailed off after she realized what she was saying. Andre who was still standing awkwardly in the corner quietly excused himself from the room.

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. And I'm not just sorry about the house thing. I hate that I'm not your boyfriend anymore and I feel aweful that I dumped you like that too. And I really really hate seeing you with my best friend." Beck said nervously,"Please don't make me be without you anymore."

"Beck... I know that when I pushed you out of the way of that thing it may have stirred up some old feelings in your mind but when you realize that I'm fine and you don't owe me anything, you probably won't feel that way anymore."

"No Jade that's not true! I haven't stopped thinking about you since I broke up with you! I miss you so much that most days I can't even think straight! I love you more than anything and I never want to leave you ever again."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay I'll take you back." no sooner did the words leave Jade's mouth, Beck was hugging her and kissing her. They both were so happy.

"Um where did Andre go? We have to do the play later!" Jade said as she suddenly remembered. Beck shrugged and went to look for Andre.

"Umm Babe?" Beck said as he walked back in from looking for Andre

"What?"

"Andre fell down the stair and broke both of his legs... And I um checked the time... You missed the play by 2 hours..."

"WHAT? Then who played our parts?"

"Where are my stars? Ugh! The show must go on I guess... SINJIN! Put on Jade's dress! And ROBBIE! You put on Andre's outfit!"

"Yay! I get to be Jade!" Sinjin said as he ran for the dressing room

"Nooooooooo! I don't want to have to kiss Sinjin!" Robbie yelled

The End


End file.
